Not Your Type
by fandom kids never sleep
Summary: *based off of that annoying meme I'm sure you've all seen* After the war with Gaea, Percy's been acting weird around Nico... This leads to some conflict between Nico and Will, can Nico mend things between him and Will while dealing with Percy? idk just read and lemme know what you think! tysm
1. Don't leave me!

**Hey guys! I haven't written something on here for sooooo long! If you wanna check out my latest fic, you should totally read my Harry Potter fic, The Twins' Secret (but only if you're into that sort of stuff!) I'm writing this with the partial help of a friend ImdalindLover (wave hello, be polite). So, I know that if you've been in touch on instagram or really anywhere with this fandom, you've probably seen the meme with Percy asking Nico, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I'M NOT YOUR TYPE? Well, I thought all of you demigods deserved a nice, decently sized one shot of this, so here you go you fanchildren. I shall provide you with all of your Percy x Nico headcanon needs for the moment. (and btw, if you recognize some of the things that are happening from other headcanons, thats the point. There's so many people who make them, so please, don't give hate if I forget to give credit, I mean there's so many people making these, that I lost track of who wrote which one.)**

Percy had been weird ever since the war with Gaea. Asides from his usual Percy-self: funny, happy, sassy, there was something else there too.

Nico had started to notice Percy staring at him. Not just the glances that he had fantasized about for years, that's what Will was for. Will Solace, was Nico's sorta boyfriend. He could never admit it, but Nico really liked him. But, the closer he seemed to get to Will, the creepier Percy seemed to get. Now that he thought about it, this all started happening right after Nico told him that he 'wasn't his type'.

Once, while Will and Nico were walking on the shore by the lake, Nico could have sworn that he felt someone watching them, but he was having a fantastic time. He wasn't about to let something weird like this get to him though. As they walked, Will hadn't stopped talking, which was okay. Will talked enough for the two of them. Nico was so lost in the moment: listening to Will talk, and the peacefulness of the walk, that he jumped when Will reached for his hand. As he jumped, Will started to pull his hand away, but Nico stopped him, and grabbed it back.

"No, its fine, I'm fine." he smiled as he realized that their hands fit perfectly together. They kept walking, Nico taking over the conversation because Will was still in shock from Nico's sudden burst of closeness.

Something rustled on the sand behind the two, and Nico turned around to find Percy sitting there drawing in the wet sand. Percy's eyes widened as he saw Nico turn around and quickly ran into Cabin two, another blur of movement darted into the cabin as well, Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. Nico let go of Will's hand and went over to investigate what Percy was doing in the sand. It was probably just some weird Poseidon-kid way to communicate with the Sea God, but instead Nico found something weirder; Percy had scrawled the words "What do you mean I'm not your type?" in the sand.

"Gods, Gaea it!" Nico muttered.

"What?" Will had appeared next to Nico as he investigated the sand writing. "Nico, what is this?"

Nico whipped his head around to stare at Will, "Nothing, schist, it's nothing, just probably something one of the younger campers did."

Will shrugged. "Whatever. I'm hungry and they should be starting dinner soon. Let's go get something to eat."

As Nico ate, he could feel a pair of sea-green eyes boring into the back of his head, but still, he decided to ignore it. However, he couldn't ignore Percy any longer once he had used his powers to use the water in Nico's glass to spell out: What do you mean I'm not your type? On the table. With that, Nico abruptly stood up from the table and stalked out of the pavilion and back to his own cabin. He only got a hint of satisfaction as he heard Percy yell out in pain as Annabeth smacked him upside the head, something that he'd been wanting to do for a while.

"Idiot!" he could hear her yell.

Nico was also aware of another person get up from the pavilion and follow him back to the cabin, but he kept his eyes set on his destination, he couldn't let Percy get the satisfaction of him looking back.

When Nico got back to his cabin, he found that Percy had painstakingly stuck hundreds of little sticky notes all over the outside of the cabin. All of which said "What do you mean I'm not your type?" If Nico had thought that he lost it before, that was definitely nothing compared to now. Nico turned around and yelled at the person who had followed him - who he thought was Percy - "What is your problem?! This has gotten completely out of hand! Just leave me alone!" When Nico finally looked up at the person he was yelling at, he saw not a messy mop of dark hair and sea green eyes, but instead an extremely hurt looking Will Solace with his adorable mess of blond curls.

"No, no, no no no no, Will, wait -" but Nico didn't get to finish, Will was too busy backing away. He looked close to tears, and it made Nico's heart clench.

"Well, fine I guess, I really liked you Nico, but if that's what you feel, I'm just going to leave then." Nico could hear Will sniffing back tears as he stumbled in the opposite direction to his cabin. Percy was so going to pay for what just happened here. He could feel it.

**Woah guys, some chapter huh? sorry it's so short! But my friend and I kinda started this at like 2:30 in the morning the other day and… I had to quick finish. By the way, I run an amazing fandom account, (youtube and other stuff my friends) so I'd love it if you checked it out, on instagram fandom_kids_never_sleep or you could check my tumblr (totallydoesntstalkyoutubers) so yeah. Tysm for reading and please r+r and lemme know what you think! :) -Abby**


	2. It's not what it looks like!

**So this chapter is going up really fast, (really fast for me at least!) So, I hope I at least gave you some feels over that! Also remember, if you have any problems with my work, make sure you vent to all my social medias: Twitter - abby_besttt Tumblr: totallydoesntstalkyoutubers Instagram: fandom_kids_never_sleep **

**enjoy reading this! To everyone actually reading this… ILYSM! TY! :) -Abby**

Nico was going to beat the living schist out of Percy the next time he saw him . . . and that's exactly what he did.

Nico had spent at least four hours banging on the door to the Apollo cabin, and sending Will Iris messages, but none of them were working, and also, the harpies almost got to him outside Will's cabin that night.

Will avoided Nico all day, every day for the next week. Every time Nico looked at Will, his heart would do that flippy-over thing, and he'd almost lose it. He tried to get Will to talk to him, he tried to apologize, he tried everything but beating up Percy. He was out of options, and was getting desperate, and lonely. He was already the weird kid who left, and then tried to summon his dead sister before he took the advice from a crazy dead guy, tried to murder Percy Jackson, then went to the underworld and Tartarus and then joined the Romans and left again and came back then broke Will Solace's heart. He wasn't exactly anyone's favorite person at camp.

Finally desperate for help, Nico went to the one place that he had never gone before for help: the Aphrodite cabin.

Nico, instead of knocking, banged his head repeatedly on the door until someone came to answer him. It felt good to feel something else other than the cold, numb and empty feeling he'd felt for the last week.

Finally, after what seemed like forever an annoyed looking Drew swung open the door, completely knocking Nico off his feet and onto his butt.

"What," she rolled her eyes, "the Hades do you want little freak?"

Nico sat up and shook his head. "I, I was just looking for Piper. Is she around?"

Something crashed inside the cabin and someone pushed Drew out of the way. "Ugh, Drew, let me help Nico."

Drew rolled her eyes and strutted out of the cabin, stepping on a few of Nico's fingers as she did so. As Nico was rubbing his sore fingers, Piper offered him her hand. Nico took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"So, Neeks, what did you need?" Piper asked.

"Well," Nico started, but Piper cut him off.

"Wait, I know." Nico stared at her. "You're here because of that little lovers' spat between you and Will, am I right?"

Nico sighed in agreement. "It wasn't a lovers' spat! We're not even dating, Piper! Gods."

Piper chuckled, "Oh, trust me Nico, I know. The Aphrodite cabin has been absolutely dying over the two of you!" Nico's eyes widened. "We've even been taking bets on when you'll ask him, or vice versa. I think Jason has the biggest bid right now, it was something like twenty drachmas and a prank-free week pass from the Stoll brothers that he got for his birthday." By now, Nico's eyes had widened to the point of questioning, and he started shaking.

"You have been taking bets on my love life?! What's wrong with you? I just wanted some help!"

Piper smiled again, "Oooh, so now you have a love life, do you?"

Nico threw up his hands, "That's it! I'm leaving!"

As Nico stalked away, he swore that he could hear Piper laughing, all the better to fuel what he was about to do…

Percy was in the swords fighting arena, where Mrs. O'Leary usually stayed, only he was tied to a post in the center and there was a small army of campers surrounding him, including the huge hellhound and Tyson.

Annabeth ran up to Nico as he approached. "Nico," she whispered, "I really don't think you want to go in there."

"Why?" Nico asked, he was starting to get weirded out.

"Percy's gone almost completely insane. First, he's been muttering the same thing over and over for days, and also, I found this." She held up a fish bowl with a little black goldfish inside. "I found him TALKING to the goldfish yesterday. He's going crazy! What did you do to him?" Nico had shifted over so he could actually see Percy, which was a mistake. Percy started straining against the ropes and screaming through the gag in his mouth.

"Annabeth," Nico started, "let me go talk to him." He started to walk off towards Percy.

"Nico! Wait!" Annabeth yelled, her blonde hair whipping Nico in the face as she turned to face him. She shoved her baseball cap in his hand. "It works again, I kinda fixed things with my mom, it might be easier for the two of you if Percy can't see you."

Nico shook out the navy blue cap and stuck it on his head. His body went invisible, and he advanced towards the boy.

"Um, Percy?" Nico asked, keeping his voice low as if he were talking to a small child or an animal.

Percy whipped his head around to look for where the voice was coming from. "Mmrhh?"

"Yeah," Nico cooed, "It's me, Nico."

Percy whipped his head around again. Nico was worried that he was going to give himself whiplash or something. "Mrrhhh!"

"Don't worry Percy, it's okay. What's wrong, what did I do?"

Percy had really started thrashing around, and tried to spit out the gag. Nico backed away a few steps as Percy finally spit out the gag. "Nico! Nico DiAngelo!" he bellowed. "What do you mean that I'm not your type? I'm Percy Jackson! I'm everybody's type! I'm a good guy, I save the world!" It seemed like Percy was about to start sobbing. "I, I don't understand."

Nico stepped towards Percy a bit and took off the cap so Percy could see him. "Percy, you're amazing, and a really good guy, but -"

Percy looked up at Nico, "But what? You like Will, and he's a nice guy too! I don't understand."

Finally, Nico understood what he had to do to stop this. Nico got in close to Percy and whispered in his ear, "But Percy, I had to tell you that, so you wouldn't get jealous of me and Will." Nico braced himself and then did something he never saw himself doing, he kissed Percy on the cheek. He tasted like the ocean. He then said, "But don't worry, I'll still always want you."

Percy was staring right ahead and kept muttering, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it…"

As Nico walked away, he saw a familiar blonde boy walking towards him, stop, look at Percy and run the opposite direction. Will saw everything. He heard everything. It was all ruined. He ruined everything.

"Will, wait!"

But Will was already too far away to hear him.

**So, guys, what did you think? I'm sorry for any feels I caused, I think I just killed my friend who's helping me proofread this… If she's dead you saw nothing… lol**

**anyway, please r+r and feel free to try and contact me on my social medias with questions!**

**Twitter: abby_besttt**

**Tumblr: totallydoesntstalkyoutubers**

**Instagram: fandom_kids_never_sleep**

**ilysm tysm for reading, and chapter 3 should be up soon! :) - Abby**


	3. Not my type

**Okay, before anyone comes out about this, I know I mentioned stuff in the last chapter but it didn't happen. JUST WAIT IT WILL! :) . Okay, I bet if you're this far I don't need to put up my tumblr or anything, so tysm for reading this far! Ilysm -Abby**

Before Nico ran after Will, he turned around and wheeled on Percy. Maybe he was a little too harsh, but it wasn't anything a bit of ambrosia couldn't fix, right? Nico's hands curled into fists and he whipped around and let it all out on poor Percy. With a sickening crunch, Nico's fist collided with Percy's nose and Percy screamed.

"You broke my freaking nose! What was that for?!"

Nico swore he could hear Annabeth mutter, "You deserved it."

He wiped his hands down his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles and called over his shoulder before he ran after Will, "That was for Will!"

Will ran fast, which meant that he got to his cabin before Nico could say anything. Nico pushed himself to the point of "my legs feel like they're going to fall off" and "holy crap if i need to stop running I won't be able to, schist".

Nico realized that he in fact couldn't stop. When he got to the Apollo cabin, his brain was screaming stop, but his legs were like "Holy Hades, I could run a marathon!" They certainly did run a marathon… into the front door. Nico hit the front door with so much force, he flew backwards and skidded to a stop on his butt.

The Apollo kids were natural healers, and couldn't leave someone who was hurt, even if their lives depended on it. As Nico shook the stars out of his vision he caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde figure running towards him. He couldn't hold it in anymore and Nico let out a couple bitter tears.

"I'm so sorry Will, I just -" he stammered.

"Nico, shut up." Will countered flatly. Nico could feel his throat tightening at the absence of feeling in Will's voice. "Nico, what were you doing with Percy back there?" Will's voice was barely above a whisper.

Nico shook his head. "It, it was nothing…" He couldn't even look at Will.

"That didn't look like nothing!" Will yelled. Nico jumped, he had never heard him raise his voice, ever. "And what about that thing at your cabin, huh? I'm sure that was a mistake, too? All a misunderstanding!"

Tears were flowing down Nico's face. Will was crying, too. Nico wanted nothing more than to reach up and brush the tears from his sunshine's face, but something stopped him. The little voice in Nico's head was there saying "But, he hates you. You know he does. You'll just make everything worse." Nico fought through his mind's harsh words and brought his hand up to wipe the tears from Will's face and suddenly, they were crashing together. Nico had never been more close to someone, he didn't want to be this close to anyone else, ever.

Nico realized that his hand was still on Will's face, he removed it, and tangled it in the other boy's soft, blonde curls. Nico smiled through the kiss, he could feel his heart clenching and flipping over, but this time it was for good. He went to lean in closer, to hold Will closer, but Will pulled away.

"Nico, no, I can't do this." Will whispered. He reached up and took away Nico's hand. Nico looked down at his hand. He stared at it as if it were some hideous thing. It was, he had gone too far with Will. Maybe Will didn't want to go too fast, maybe he wanted to just be friends. Did he really not feel the same for Nico, as Nico did for him? Will stood up.

"Will, wait." Nico sobbed.

"No, I'm done waiting. Every time you do something, you tell me 'Will, wait'. Well, I can't wait anymore. You're just," he took a deep breath, "not my type."

Nico didn't remember getting up and walking to his cabin.

Nico didn't remember Hazel coming in and asking what was wrong.

Nico didn't come out of his cabin for a week.

The first thing Nico could remember after Will was Percy.

Percy came in and stood in the doorway.

Percy said, "I know how you feel. Only, um, not in that way. But I know what it means to not be someone's type. But, I have a girlfriend and it's time for dinner, so I'm gonna go."

When Percy left, Nico almost smiled.

The other campers said it got better. He'd find someone else. His heart would find the pieces and put them back together.

Things didn't get better. Nico could swear that he could feel his broken heart rattling in his chest as he breathed. But why did this hurt so much? How could one boy's words cause so much damage?

Nico understood Will now. Why he avoided Nico, why he couldn't stay. Just looking at Will made the pieces spread farther. He wasn't sure that he could pick up the pieces himself anymore, he needed Will to help him. But Will didn't want to help. He said it himself, Nico only hoped that Will felt something.

Later that week Nico realized three things:

was more than a crush with Will.

knew that you could feel so many emotions towards one person.

and

3\. How ironic was his situation.

**I'm crying! Oh my god! But that's the chapter! I'll put chapter 4 up soon, I promise. My friend would kill me if I didnt! **

**But hey, please r+r and follow this story because I swear it's going to all work out in the end. Pinkie swear. **

**Please feel free to yell at me about this chapter on my social medias:**

**Twitter - abby_besttt**

**Tumblr - totallydoesntstalkyoutubers**

**Instagram - fandom_kids_never_sleep**

**Tysm for reading and also sorry for the short chapters. I'm working on it. :) - Abby**


	4. Two sides to every story

**Okay, I think that this will be the final chapter in our very emotional Solangelo fic here. Thank you all for commenting and i just literally checked the reviews and found this gem from a guest user: AGH DIE YOU MONSTER. HAIL HYDRA FOR EVERYONEEEEEE**

**I. WANT. MY. SOLANGELO. **

**Thanks to whoever wrote that. I'll work on not dying but I swear, this will be a good one! I wish you all luck and hope you all really enjoyed this!**

**I sure enjoyed writing this! (muahahahahahahaha) - Abby **

Breaking up with a guy you never really were even dating is hard, like really hard. Nico never thought that he could pick up all the pieces, and he never did. He just picked up enough so he could actually move on.

Nico was finally coming out of his cabin.

He could finally go and eat with the other campers.

Nico wondered how Will felt - did he feel this way? Was he as broken inside as Nico felt, or did he feel nothing at all? Was he okay? Was he happy? Nico shook his head at that last thought, why should he care about wether or not Will was happy or not? He should be upset with him, he should never be wanting to see Will again, but still, Nico was aching for the next time he would see that blonde ray of sunshine again. That blonde, heart breaking, life ruining ray of sunshine.

Nico rolled out of bed, slowly - the way he seemed to be doing everything lately. He rolled over so his face was bathed in the sunlight coming in from his window and thought about Will. As he pulled on his black t-shirt and jeans, he thought about how WIll always would comment on how his whole wardrobe seemed to be made of the color black.

When Nico got to the dining pavilion, he had to walk past the Apollo cabin to get to his own and could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he passed. He tried to steady his breathing and look away, but couldn't. He couldn't bare to look away from the smiling boy, laughing with his siblings and showing a complete disregard for the broken boy walking past. Even worse, it seemed like he didn't even see Nico.

When Nico, walked past his table, Will's heart broke a little bit. He looked different. He looked like someone had taken away his happiness, he looked broken. Will kind of regretted what he had said to him. Was what he said the right thing?

Kids had started looking at him weirdly ever since he started seeing Nico. Something was creeping in at the edges of his mind and he couldn't shake it off. Maybe, he thought, it would be easier around camp without Nico…

The breaking point was the day someone came up to Will and actually told him that he should stop seeing Nico. Will ran away from him and went to Nico. They went to the lake, and that was when Nico started acting weird.

Will started to think that maybe the other people were right when Nico yelled at him that night. Maybe they were right, maybe Nico wasn't right for him.

Will had gone and tried to keep his distance after that. He tried to get used the idea about not being around Nico, and he broke down after about a week.

Will decided that he was completely done after he saw Nico kiss Percy. Maybe it was just on the cheek, but he was done. He couldn't do it anymore.

Kissing Nico was a mistake. It made what he did next even harder. He regretted what he said, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to explain how sorry he was and how weak he was for letting others' opinions get in the way.

He didn't say anything because that would just be awkward, how could you just go back to someone right after you broke up with someone. Maybe Nico didn't want to get back with him…

Nico just kept walking, Will looked happy. Maybe he was okay afterall.

**What a chapter! I think my friend Imdalindlover is going to kill me because I wrote this without telling her… Sorry!**

**So you guys are lucky… I did this instead of homework, and frankly I really should do it now, and so I'm going to upload this and do my homework. I have two decently long projects to work on that are due tomorrow, so ily all so much! Enjoy! - Abby (also this isnt the last chapter! I have a few more that I have ideas for, so stick around because there will be lots more!)**


End file.
